El Fénix Fawkes
by J0r
Summary: Todo Fénix está destinado a alguien grande. Desafío del foro de Chocolate y Menta, especialmente para Anya Naivea.


Disclaimer: no soy rubia ni tengo una cuenta en el banco, solamente escribo porque me divierte hacerlo.

**El Fénix Fawkes**

Tal vez resulte un poco extraño, algo desmedido, al fin y al cabo siendo un animal nadie imaginaría que pudiese contar todo lo que he vivido. Tal vez resulte como un cuento, o una simple leyenda, pero mi historia comenzó un día cualquiera, un día sin nombre en donde el Sol, Astro Rey esplendoroso, me exilió de su centro, obligándome a servir a alguien grande, a alguien realmente importante a quien pueda ayudar.

Todos saben lo que es un Fénix, un ave mitológica de plumajes de varios colores, pasando por los rojos y naranjas a los amarillos y azules, con un pico duro y fuerte, y unas delicadas garras para posarse en el hombro de su amado amo sin dañarlo. Lo que pocos saben, es que somos algo más que un ave que vuela. Muchos ignoran de donde venimos, y hacia dónde vamos cuando renacemos; pero muy pocos conocen nuestra verdadera esencia, lo que implica nuestro nacimiento. Es una idiotez pensar que simplemente no somos un ave común y corriente, que tiene la particularidad de renacer entre las cenizas volviendo a vivir.

Pocos saben que nuestro nacimiento está destinado por los astros, cuando una de aquellas alineaciones planetarias nos imprime un importante nacimiento, el nacimiento de alguien importante, alguien que hará historia. Cierto día, en donde yo como un pequeño pichón me hallaba regodeándome del calor de mi iluminado padre, fui expulsado de su cobijo cayendo en la tierra como un inminente artilugio en medio de la noche.

Yo sabía que estaba destinado a alguien importante, pero no pude evitar ulular decepcionado cuando un hombre algo bajo y descuidado me tomo entre sus grandes manos. Aquel hombre me vio crecer y embellecerme, se encandiló con el brillo de mis plumas y los colores del Arco Iris que yo portaba. Había noches en las que me hablaba, otras tantas en las que solo me alimentaba y me acariciaba con cariño el pico. Yo sabía que él no estaba destinado a ser mi amo, pero no podía más que disfrutar de la cálida comodidad que me ofrecía junto a aquella calentita chimenea, lo más parecido a mi querido padre.

Sin embargo un día todo aquello cambió, una mañana, aquel amable hombre de ojos caídos y sonrisa afable tiró de mi delicada cola, hablando entre murmullos, guardando mis dos preciadas plumas en una pequeña bolsa. Todos saben que las aves somos algo rencorosas, odiamos los malos tratos, y más aun, el dolor en nuestra delicada piel, por lo que por primera vez en mi larga vida tomé la iniciativa. Ya era hora de buscar a mi verdadero amo en este mundo tan grande, era hora de llegar junto a esa persona con la que estaba destinada a estar, debía cumplir con el cometido de los de mi clase.

Con mucho esfuerzo aquella tarde de invierno pude colarme entre la puerta abierta de aquel negocio, encontrándome con una pequeña calle llena de gente a uno y otro lado. Podía sentir como mi viejo cuidador se había dado cuenta, por lo que intenté volar, algo en vano, al fin y al cabo nunca había practicado. Como un despropósito termine cayendo al suelo en un ensordecedor ruido.

- ¡Fawkes!- gritaba aquel hombre.

Sin embargo en ese recordado momento poco me importó, porque unas manos cálidas me habían tomado del suelo y me habían levantado. Y por primera vez lo sentí, aquello de lo que tantas veces me había hablado mi padre, de aquella familiar calidez e incipiente alegría que surgiría dentro de mi. Porque al fin había encontrado a mi amo, a mi verdadero amo.

- Albus- dijo mi antiguo cuidador-. Que suerte que has podido atraparlo.

- Parecía estar asustado, pobrecillo- con su dedo largo, mi verdadero amo acarició mi cuello, y agradecido me dediqué a picotear su mano.

- ¡Vaya lo que veo!- exclamó aquel hombre que me había alimentado-. ¡Es un Fénix Albus! Conmigo no se mostraba tan amigable, conoces la tradición, no debemos oponernos a la decisión de un fénix.

- Parece que la agrado ¿no?

- ¡Está encantado! Llévatelo, ya no tiene más nada que hacer conmigo.

Luego de aquel episodio todo dio un cambio radical en mi vida, aquel hombre de ojos celestes detrás de sus anteojos de medialuna, mi dueño, si era alguien grande, grandísimo. Se sabía que iba a ser el próximo director de Hogwarts, y hasta podía a llegar a ser Ministro de Magia, siempre y cuando le interesara.

Yo como su compañero he visto muchas cosas, he visto como el mal surgía a partir de alguien poco conocido llegado de un sombrío lugar _muggle_, he visto como este mal caía en manos de un pequeño niño. He vivido suficientes vidas para comprender cuál era mi cometido en este mundo, y he llorado una buena cantidad de veces por una causa justa.

Aquellas dos plumas de mi cola han servido para crear dos impresionantes varitas, una ha servido a aquella figura del mal a alzarse esplendorosa sobre todos nosotros, la otra nos trajo esperanzas, a mí y a mi propio dueño. Sin embargo no lamento aquello, aquellas dos plumas me han mostrado cosas maravillosas que dudo algún otro Fénix podría vivir.

Pero ahora todo es diferente, ya no tengo un amo a quien servir, y mi obra en este mundo se ha acabado. Sólo puedo llorar, hacer sonar esa triste canción intentando regalar un poco de calidez a aquellos corazones desconsolados, intentando mostrar lo que en verdad mi amo quería de verdad, recordarlo con una sonrisa.

Mi nombre es Fawkes, y he sido el Fénix de Albus Dumbledore, un gran mago como jamás existió. He nacido del sol y hacia el sol yo iré, como todos los Fénix que cayeron en este mundo. Así como nacemos, morimos, y ese es nuestro destino.

_Aquel día, en aquella mañana limpia y agradable un destello rojo se estrelló contra el sol, una canción lastimera dio su última entonación, y la vida de Fawkes con un soplido se apagó._

_Todo Fénix está destinado a alguien grande, y Fawkes así pudo serlo.

* * *

_

¿Qué hago yo escribiendo esto?

Es un lindo desafío para el foro de Chocolate y Menta, especialmente para mi retadora, Anya.

Realmente espero que les guste, jamás me he metido en la mente de un Fénix como bien se imaginarán, así que ha sido un verdadero desafío escribirlo. Espero sus hermosos comentarios.

Saludos enormes,

Jor_  
_


End file.
